Little Girls
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Conjunto de Drabbles• "Pese a los dolores de cabeza que preveían sufrir dentro de poco, para los padres de esas "Little Girls" ellas constituían su mundo, y por supuesto que no deseaban nada más en la vida que ser parte de su colorido y pequeño universo." •Rei/Yaten• •Mamo/Usa• •Mina/Seiya• •Lita/Andrew• •Taiki/Amy• OC's
1. Prólogo

.

**.::. Little Girls .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicación especial a mis lectores siempre constantes. Infinitas gracias.

* * *

.

_-Prólogo-_

.

Cuando Yarei Kou abrió sus pequeños ojitos a la luz de la vida, no estuvo consciente de la magnitud con la que su frágil existencia vendría a trastocar la vida de no sólo de los dos padres que le habían concebido, sino a todas las personas alrededor de ellos.

Rei quiso evitarlo, pero se puso a llorar cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, y Amy como la excelente cirujana que era, se había encargado especialmente de llevar su parto, siendo la única cómplice en ese ya conocido cuadro para ella. Su hija Taimy había nacido seis meses antes y al igual que su amiga, no pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad al abrazar a su bebé, una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos claros como el cielo.

Al notar que tenía sus mismos ojos, Yaten no suprimió una sonrisa sincera y altanera que asomó a sus labios. Y su vanidad fue mayor en tanto que cada que la pequeña era mostrada a algún extraño, no faltaba el clásico _"¡Oh, pero si tiene tus ojos!"_ que le dirigían especialmente a él, hinchándole más el orgullo. No cualquiera podía jactarse de su ostentosa y evidente paternidad como él, y sus hermanos eran víctimas de ello. Taimy, la hija de Taiki, tenía los ojos azules de su madre y eso era indudable; en cambio Seinako, la hija de Seiya, era un caso de mimetismo, puesto que como sus ojos también eran azules, podrían serlo tanto por parte de él o de Minako. No era un contundente: _"Mírala, ¿no es obvio? Es indudablemente mi hija"_. Yaten en ese sentido, podía presumir de ello a sus anchas.

Sin embargo, así como Yaten adoraba a su hija y disfrutaba de sus sonrisas y gracias, también experimentaba una sensación de preocupación constante. El ser padre le descubrió una parte de él que no sabía que existía; se descubrió a sí mismo como un ser frágil y vulnerable frente al mundo, frente a los otros, frente a la muerte. No hasta entonces, supo cuántas ganas tenía de vivir para cuidar y velar por esas sonrisas, por esas gracias, por ese ser que era parte del suyo; cuanto quería verla crecer y oírla llamarla _"papá". _Comprendió entonces a los "ridículos" –como él solía llamarlos- padres sobreprotectores, a esos insensatos que llevados por un enfermizo afecto a sus hijos, querían mantenerlos si fuera posible, en una jaula de cristal. Y a medida que Yarei crecía, Yaten también deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Claro, esa preocupación no era exclusiva de su persona. Pronto se dio cuenta que aquella preocupación era el factor denominador de las _"Little Girls"_, como solían referirse a ellas en el círculo familiar y amistoso formado por las guerreras de la tierra y las estrellas guardianas de Kinmoku. Y es que daba la fatal y adorable casualidad, que la primera generación de primogénitos había resultado de género femenino. Como era de esperarse, se forjó un lazo en común que unió a los _hombres de casa_, que se solidarizaron unos con otros en lo que denominaron una invasión de féminas, no sólo por la escuadra formada por sus propias mujeres, sino ahora encontrando refuerzos en sus propias hijas.

Sorpresivamente, Yaten encontró en Darien, el príncipe de la tierra, al camarada perfecto en sus preocupaciones paternales. ChibiUsa al ser la mayor de las cinco pequeñas, crecía a velocidad inmensurable en opinión de su progenitor, que veía cada vez más lejanos esos tiempos en los que la sentaba en sus rodillas y jugaba con ella. Estaba ya por cumplir los quince años… Yaten no encontraba ningún consuelo en ello, puesto que Yarei estaba por sus trece, pero con la mentalidad de una niña de dieciséis. Y en ese aspecto, era que envidiaba a Taiki y a Andrew.

Taimy era una jovencita de catorce años pero muy tranquila, bastante noble pero muy inteligente. Su temperamento era dócil, pacífico y muy centrado. Era natural que Taiki no experimentara las mismas inquietudes que Darien o Yaten. Lo mismo sucedía con Sayuri, hija de Lita que compartía la misma edad que Yarei; y en la que la prudencia y la admiración por el mundo eran insignia de su personalidad. Seinako era un caso muy particular que se debatía entre su espíritu infantil y las ganas de comerse al mundo.

No obstante, pese a los dolores de cabeza que preveían sufrir dentro de poco, para los padres de esas _"Little Girls"_ ellas constituían su mundo, y junto a sus madres, todo lo que completaba su existencia. Y por supuesto que no deseaban nada más en la vida que ser parte de su colorido y pequeño universo.

.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Holas!

Guess what? I'm here again! :P

Tenía ya un tiempo que quería publicar este proyecto, desde que vi nacer en mi imaginación a Yarei Kou en "Daddy", quedé prendada de esa escuincla, y claro que imaginarme a las demás niñas conviviendo con ella fue un aliciente difícil de ignorar. So, aquí estoy con esta serie de drabbles que buscan contar pequeñas gotitas de ese "pequeño y colorido universo"

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

This is Sparta!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. I Bullying

.

**.::. Little Girls .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicación especial a mis lectores siempre constantes. Infinitas gracias.

* * *

.

_-Bullying-_

.

La luz esmeralda y vivaz que irradiaba la heredera de Yaten Kou, fue el primer panorama en que reparó Usagi Tsukino cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar. Sonriendo como sólo ella sabía, dio paso a sus amigos con motivo de la reunión periódica que establecieron para convivir: el primer domingo de cada mes. Y así, como si estuviera en su casa, se adelantó a sus padres a la estancia en que supuso encontraría a más de una de las _'Little Girls'_.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó Yarei entrando a la sala de los Chiba, buscando con sus ojos escrutadores a la jovencita ausente.

—¿Quién? –retrucó Taimy, levantando sus azules ojos del libro que tenía en sus manos.

—ChibiUsa.

—¿Dónde crees, tú? –evidenció la voz juguetona de Sayuri, mientras se incorporaba de la alfombra en que se halló acostada.

—¿Otra vez al teléfono?

—Deberías acostumbrarte, cuando tengas un novio como Helios, también estarás pegada al teléfono todo el día y te olvidarás también de nosotras.

—Cuando tenga un novio como Helios, me daré un tiro, querida. Ese tipo es más meloso que el dulce de chabacano. –replicó Yarei al apunte de Seinako, que había ido a sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

—Quiero dulce de chabacano. –dijo Taimy de pronto, relamiéndose los delgados labios ante la idea.

—Más bien dirás que el día que tengas un novio, tío Yaten te mandará a un convento. –dijo Seinako, burlándose por la verdad que encerraban sus palabras.

—Cállate, no invoques al diablo.

—¿A cuál diablo vamos a invocar?

La voz cantarina de ChibiUsa se hizo escuchar en la estancia, volviendo de quien-sabe-dónde se había ido a meter. Llegaba radiante, y la vista de las "primas" charlando en la sala de su casa, sólo logró levantarle aún más el ánimo.

Claro que sólo le duró unos segundos.

—A tío Darien, ¿ya sabe que Helios es cuatro años mayor que tú? –respondió Yarei tergiversando el sentido de la indirecta.

—¡No! –exclamó Rini lívida, volviendo la cabeza a todos lados para comprobar que ninguno de los adultos había escuchado-. No es de su incumbencia y… ¡Déjenme en paz!

La exaltación y el rostro colorado de la pequeña dama no produjeron efecto alguno, más que el de las risas juguetonas y burlonas de las otras cuatro. Tal parecía que aunque los tiempos y las generaciones se sucedieran unas a otras en la arena del tiempo, siempre habría cosas que nunca cambiarían.

.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Holas!

LOL pues yo me divertí como nunca. Adoro esa acidez que se profesan entre ellas, amenizadas por la dulzura y sensatez de Taimy y Sayuri... Justo como la amistad deber ser xD ChibiUsa resulta ser victima de la nueva generación de senshis, lo que fue en el pasado, se repite en el presente (?) xDD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo.

Estoy conmovida por el recibimiento tan cálido que se me ha dado con esta historia de la que no esperé público más que spartano, muy cercano al origen de estos OC's que a partir de mi shipeo a parejas de SM, han sido creadas *-* De verdad que eso motiva mucho. Gracias especiales me merecen: _mademoisellerousseau, Anny Mizuno, Jenny Anderson, Usagi brouillard, Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino_ y Lexie :3

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

This is Sparta!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. II Facebook

.

**.::. Little Girls .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicación especial a mis lectores siempre constantes. Infinitas gracias.

* * *

.

_-Facebook-_

.

A fuerza de circunstancias, Minako Aino tuvo algún día que aprender a cocinar. Tomando cursos, llamando a Ikuko Tsukino incluso más que su propia hija Usagi, consultando recetas online y foros sobre platos gourmet… Al formar una familia con Seiya, se vio obligada a convertirse en toda un ama de casa. Y descubrió que le gustaba.

Por eso, no era raro que sus amigos encontraran en Mina a la niñera perfecta con la que dejar a las _"Little Girls"_ después de salir del colegio. El transporte escolar las dejaba en casa de los Aino-Kou, y de allí alguno de sus padres o sus madres pasaban por ellas durante el transcurso de la tarde. Minako bromeaba con que pronto les comenzaría a cobrar colegiatura extra.

Y aquella tarde habría sido igual que cualquier otra, si un percance no hubiera tenido lugar justo en la habitación de Seinako.

—Oh, oh, creo que voy a morir. Esto no puede estar pasando…

—¿Qué? No me asustes. –habló Taimy, acercándose a la pantalla de la laptop en que Seinako tecleaba.

—Hay suficiente razón para asustarse.

Aquello bastó para despertar la curiosidad de Yarei, que del suelo en que dibujaba un boceto, se incorporó y fue ver lo que sucedía.

En la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla, parpadeaba una burbuja roja con un aviso en la casilla marcada con la palabra "Amigos".

—¡Papá quiere agregarme como amiga en Facebook!

Y pareció que el mundo se derrumbaba para la heredera de Seiya Kou.

—Mi más sentido pésame, cariño. –dijo Yarei soltando un suspiro acongojado.

—Debes aceptarlo, es tu papá. –apuntó Sayuri abrazándose a su "prima" pelinegra, mientras comía un aromático durazno.

—De hecho es por eso que no debería. –respondió Yarei, robándole una mordida a la fruta.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué a mí? Si lo acepto tendría que borrar la fotos que… ¡Y los comentarios de Jared!

—Y las etiquetas de la kermese del festival escolar. –recordó Taimy, regresando al escritorio en que había dejado su Ipad.

—¡Maldición, ese estúpido festival!

En ese instante, los gritos de Minako se hicieron escuchar por toda la casa, poniendo en cintura a su hija al obligarla a bajar la voz y dejar de maldecir por todos los cielos.

—Y, ¿qué hago? –consultó Seinako a sus amigas para después tirarse a la alfombra y rodar en desespero.

—Fácil –habló ChibiUsa, pasando desinteresadamente la página de una revista de moda-, acéptalo y bloquéalo con una lista para que no vea tus publicaciones. Así no hieres sus sentimientos al rechazarlo y tampoco pierdes tu privacidad. De vez en cuando puedes publicar cosas que él pueda ver para que no sospeche.

Taimy, Seinako, Yarei y Sayuri la miraron llenas de asombro y admiración. También con un poquito de incredulidad.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? –preguntó Seinako sintiéndose salvada, y a quien los ojos añiles le brillaban con un deje de esperanza.

—Mamá también me envió una hace un tiempo. ¿Se imaginan a mi madre como amiga en Facebook?

Las cuatro jovencitas lo hicieron y callaron. Comprendieron la _gran_ diferencia.

Y efectivamente, en ese momento nadie la envidió.

.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Holas!

¿Qué tal les pareció esto? Ese drama de la vida contemporánea en que tus familiares y más aun tus padres quieren socializar contigo por las redes sociales... Sólo se me ocurrió así, cómo reaccionarían las 'Little Girls' en una situación así, ya vimos a ChibiUsa y a Seinako. Yo apuesto que Yaten ni siquiera deja a Yarei tener Facebook xD Darien porque la vigila su mamá y se entera de todo, Taimy no creo que tenga problema con ello, publica pura poesía y artículos interesantes LOL

Espero hayan tenido unos minutos de divertida lectura, muchas gracias por su atención y apoyo.

Gracias especiales me merecen: _mademoisellerousseau, Anny Mizuno, Mayilu, Jenny Anderson, Mademoiselle, Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino, _Lexie y Sweet Odango (mi fanartist oficial xD) :3

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

This is Sparta!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
